Should Know Better
by anie PR
Summary: he wanted her, she wanted him. but, she was his friends making her prohibited. will the want for each other be stronger than anything else in their way?


_**Should Know Better**_

* * *

I honestly had no idea why I had accepted to come with Dallas to this stupid swimming competition. Oh yeah, because I got bribed to. Even though I really didn't want to be stuck in this hotel for a couple of days, I was just because of Dallas and his little manipulative game.

In our school the swimming team was selected for state competitions. Only several members from the team were elected and Dallas was one of them. We're off of school for about two weeks so he took advantage and invited me to stay here with him while he does all the swimming him and the team need to do. We're staying at a hotel because the guys supposedly wanted to find some girls as they practiced. I don't even know.

The two days we've been here, I've been out taking a stroll by the beach and visiting the shops I usually visit. I know this place by heart but right now I really didn't want to be here because Trish and some other friends had other plans to go down to the Everglades. But Dallas kinda manipulated me to come. He and I have don't have the best relationship, I guess you can say. Anyways, I figured there might be other chances to go down to the Everglades with them.

"Ally, me and the guys are going down to the beach to find a good place to practice. Wanna come?" Dallas shakes me from my thoughts. I look up at him and realize we are still on the elevator going to our rooms.

"Umm, no it's okay. I'm going to take a shower and I'll meet you down there okay?" I half smile as the elevator doors open and we get off. He looks at me with a smile on his face, pulls a strand of my hair behind my ear, and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't take long honey," he whispers right by my ear. I giggle and shake my head assuring him that I won't. He smiles and turns the opposite direction towards his room. I turn around and head for my room. Our rooms are on the opposite ends of the hallway. We tried to convince the lady to give us our rooms next to each other but apparently some other guys already had taken them.

I go in my room and slowly start taking my shoes, shorts, and tank top off leaving me with only my undergarments. I turn on the TV to see if there's anything interesting on but there isn't so I turn it off and head for the bathroom. As soon as I open the door for the bathroom which is right next to the entrance, the front door opens. I scream as a blonde guy quickly comes in my room and then closes the door as if he was playing hide and seek with someone.

"DUDE!" I shout at him. He looks at me up and down and I can see the amusement in his eyes. And then it hits me. I am half naked in front of this blonde stranger who is currently only wearing shorts, a very messy flop of hair, and whose face is red.

"Well hello there," he whistles as he keeps checking me out.

"How the heck did you get in my room you perv!" I scream at him as I start pushing him out of the way to open the door and get him out. He chuckles, "I was messing around but I think I like it better in here," he winks. I feel puke gather in my throat. I open the door slightly but his hand closes it again. I'm about to open it again but I feel both his arms hit the door, caging me in. His face is centimeters away from me and suddenly I can't help but kind of like the feeling. Maybe it's the way he is looking at me. No one had ever looked at me that way, with so much want. Yet again, no boy had ever seen me how I was right now; half naked.

"Would you mind if I just steal one kiss?" he whispers as he looks at my lips and leans in more and more.

"I actually would mind beca—"

"Austin! Get out from wherever you are!" someone yells outside. I push this blonde now known as Austin, away from me. He sighs in frustration and puts his ear on the door trying to hear any more sounds. After a few seconds of silence he turns back to me still with the amusement in his eyes.

"Leave," I say simply with a glare.

"Half of the job is already done," he looks me up and down once again, "why don't we finish it?" he starts walking towards me with a smirk on his face. The nerve of this kid!

"Because nothing ever started in the first place!" I say as I place my hand on his oh so hard abs and push him away.

"But you wish it did," he winks, "and let's just I'll be your genie for an hour and do the whole 'your wish is my command' thing." I can't help but laugh at him. I have a boyfriend and I'm here in this room half naked with a boy that looks oddly familiar flirting with me. And the worst part of all? I think I'm enjoying myself.

"Oh so now you're my genie?" I raise an eyebrow smirking at him as I grab the nearest blanket and cover myself with it.

"As you wish your highness," he still has that smirk on his face. I decide to play his little game and walk towards him as seductively as I can, which trust me it's not the best, and a smirk on my face.

"Wish one, turn around. Wish two, walk towards the door. Wish three, leave me alone. I have a boyfriend," I say looking up at him innocently.

"I'm sorry but I can't make those wishes true. You see, a genie can't just leave their person. It's against the rules," he says with the same innocent look on his face.

"What part of that I have a boyfriend don't you understand?" I ask a little annoyed now.

"Unfortunately for you, none your highness," he says with much amusement in his voice. I rub my fingers on my temples and try to figure out how to get him out.

"Look, I don't want to cause drama here and call the police or anything to get you out. What's it gonna take for you to leave besides any physical contact?" I ask. He looks around the room deep in thought.

"One kiss. Your boyfriend won't have to find out about it. It'll be our little secret," he replies stepping closer to me.

"I clearly said no physical contact Austin," I say and realize I just said his name.

"Hmm, I like the way my name sounds coming from you," he says with a husky voice and stepping closer.

"Just one kiss?" I say giving up. I didn't want to deal with this anymore. He nods with a wide grin on his face. I sigh, walk to him, and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Done! One kiss," I say smiling innocently. Austin looks at me with humor in his eyes, "you are such a tease…"

"Ally, my name is Ally," I finish for him.

"Hmm. Well, that wasn't the kiss I meant," he says once again stepping closer to me.

"You get what you get. Be happy with it blondie," I say crossing my arms across my chest. He takes another step. A big step that closes the gap between us. He grabs my waist and deepens the kiss. I try to pull away but soon I feel myself kissing him back. His lips move perfectly with mine making me shiver. His tongue asks permission to enter and as much as I know this is in every possible way wrong, I let him in. soon our tongues are fighting against each other and I feel adrenaline. I had never felt this with Dallas and I didn't want to let go.

I slowly pull away but he leans forward and crashes his lips against mine one more time. I can feel the want in this kiss. Is it possible that two strangers that met each other just a few minutes ago want each other so much, badly? I know the guilt is going to kill me later but right now I just knew I wanted this pair of lips on mine. Maybe I let him kiss me because I felt like I had already met him before.

Austin slowly starts backing me away, never letting go of my lips, until my legs touch the bed. I don't know what I am doing, maybe I'm just letting my hormones take over me but oh my I really wanted this to keep going. I slowly fall onto the bed with him on top of me. One of his hands is on my cheek while the other one is taking the blanket covering me. His lips move from my lips to my neck and then it hits me. I really can't do this. I can't cheat on Dallas like this even though we weren't the happiest couple.

I pull Austin off of me and cover myself with the blanket again, "I can't do this. Please leave. Just forget this ever happened, forget me, forget the past twenty minutes of your life." I say actually feeling scared. I am Ally Dawson and I would have never done this. What was wrong with me? This isn't me.

"I can't Ally," he whispers still sitting on the bed. I grab him by the arm and start pushing him towards the door. "Leave please. You got what you wanted now leave," I open the door and push him out. I slam the door and lean my back to it. What just happened? This isn't me. I just did something I never imagined myself doing. What? How is it even possible that I did this? My body felt so much adrenaline and I felt power but I just couldn't do this. No. gosh, no.

I should know better.

* * *

**hey! ok so this is just a little something i decided to work on. i got this idea from two songs and well this is the first chapter. i'm not really sure how it turned out to be but i hope you guys like it. tell me what you guys think :)**

**review! :)**

**i don't know if you guys want me to continue with Advice From A Stranger. if you do, review or PM me. i would be glad to read your responses. **

**writing a story like this is new for me so i'm sorry if it ruined/ruins your expectations. **


End file.
